Recomeçar
by SilverDrops-6593
Summary: Kagome é perfeitamente feliz com a família que tem, mas no fundo sabia que havia alguém faltando entre eles. E se esse alguém voltasse para tentar concertar os erros do passado? Kagome e Souta terão um pai outra vez, ou Keiko não deixará Akira recomeçar?
1. Cap 1 Promete que não vai desistir?

_Inuyasha © Rumiko T._

_Akira H. © SilverDrops-6593_

_Nota: Keiko é o nome que encontrei para a mãe da Kagome, já que nunca foi revelado o nome dela nem no manga, nem no anime._

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Promete que não vai desistir?**

CRASH!!!

Souta se encolheu embaixo da cama, abraçando com mais força o pobre gato da família. O vovô que dormia do outro lado do quarto num colchão, mal se mexeu, e continuou babando pelo canto da boca. E sua irmã nada mais do que suspirou. Ela fazia muito isso ultimamente.

-Eu não consigo entender.-Ele murmurou, enfiando a cabeça pra fora.

Kagome olhou pra baixo. Não se deu ao trabalho de mover a cabeça que descansava sobre seus braços cruzados sobre o travesseiro, enquanto ela deitava de atravessado na cama com os pés pra cima atrás de si, por causa dos limites implicados pela parede.

-O que? Como o vovô consegue dormir enquanto a mamãe destrói o primeiro andar da casa ou como ninguém chamou a policia ainda?

-Não.-O caçula deu uma pausa á espera de mais sons de objetos sendo remessados contra a parede.-Eu não consigo entender porque eles brigam tanto. Pensei que se amassem.

-Você é criança demais pra entender, Souta.-A adolescente deitou a cabeça de lado nos braços.-Você não sabe nem a metade da história.

-Porque você se recusa á me contar.-Defendeu-se o garoto.-Por favor, mana. Eu quero entender.

-Você não vai entender.-A colegial suspirou.

-Por que não? Por que nasci depois e não vi nada?-Ele fez bico.

-E você não sabe o quão sortudo é por isso.-Ela lhe lançou um olhar de canto, antes de descruzar os braços, que penderam pela beirada da cama, e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro.-Vai dormi, vai.

-Mas como?

CRASH!!!

Souta correu se esconder debaixo da cama, batendo a cabeça com força no caminho. Kagome suspirou ao ouvi-lo morder o choro debaixo da cama, então esticou o corpo para a beira e olhou de cabeça para baixo para o irmão escondido.

-Você está bem?

-T-to...

Kagome simplesmente revirou os olhos, e esticou a mão para puxá-lo. O trouxe para a cama e o deitou ao seu lado, acariciando o galo que começava á se formar na cabeça do menino.

-Acha que isso tudo vai acabar bem, mana?-Souta perguntou num fio de voz, começando á sentir-se sonolento com os carinhos gentis de sua irmã.

-Eu não sei Souta, mas você sabe que não podemos fazer muito sobre isso. É um assunto deles.

-Eu sei, mas... é tão difícil assistir sem fazer nada.

-Eu sei.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*___Flash_Back___*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Kagome voltava de mais uma viagem ao passado, acompanhando o irmão caçula que estava por acaso no interior do templo do poço, quando ambos notaram alguém parado diante da Goshinboku, observando os ramos altos com olhares longínquos. Não precisaram observar muito para reconhecerem o 'estranho'. Era quase por instinto. Dispararam em sua direção._

_-PAPAI!!!_

_O homem de cabelos negros e olhos azul-cinzentos sorriu quando avistou a dupla. Perdeu o equilíbrio quando os dois pularam aos risos nele, mas tudo o que importava era saber que seus filhos estavam bem._

_-Meus filhos...-Ele murmurou orgulhoso, abraçando Kagome e Souta.-Como cresceram! Olha você Souta! Olha você Kagome!_

_-Olha você, pai!-Os dois exclamaram juntos._

_-Você deixou o cabelo crescer um pouco de novo?-Kagome passou as mãos nos cabelos do pai._

_-É, e tirou aquelas costeletas horríveis!-Souta riu enquanto passava as mãos no rosto dele.-Você parecia Elvis Presley depois que você foi embora!_

_-Você tinha só 3 anos, Souta. Como você lembraria?-A colegial bagunçou os cabelos do irmão._

_-Claro que lembro! O papai tava horrível!_

_Os três caíram na risada._

_-Hei pai, mas por que a diferença no visual? Você ta quase do jeito que... que...-Kagome olhou o pai de cima á baixo, o sorriso sumindo.-Do jeito que..._

_-Que fez sua mãe se apaixonar por mim?-Ele sorriu fraco.-É, eu sei. Eu estava exatamente assim quando a pedi em casamento, exatamente aqui. Eu só queria poder..._

_-Kagome! Souta! O jantar estará pronto em dez mi...-A Sra. Higurashi paralisou na porta dos fundos, e sua expressão geralmente tão calma e serena, fechou-se numa raríssima carranca de pura raiva.-O que faz aqui, Akira Higurashi?_

_-Keiko...-Ele murmurou, enquanto Souta e Kagome recuavam como se tivessem levado um choque._

_-É Sra. Higurashi pra você.-Ela lançou um olhar severo para os filhos, fazendo-os encolherem-se imediatamente.-Quanto á vocês: já pra dentro. Agora!_

_Imediatamente os dois correram pra dentro de casa, sem nem olhar pra trás. Souta até pensou em hesitar, mas Kagome o pegou pelo colarinho e o arrastou pra dentro. E ele nem sabe o quão agradecido deveria estar._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*___Flash_Back___*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CRASH!!!

-Só pelo som, esse foi o vaso de mil anos do vovô. Ele vai chorar uma semana inteira quando ele descobrir pela manhã.-Kagome sorriu quando Souta soltou um riso baixo.

-Talvez o resto do mês.-O menino completou.-Mana, posso dormir com você essa noite?

-Está bem, mas só hoje. Você já é crescido demais pra vir dormir comigo por medo de escuro.

-Eu não tenho medo de escuro!

-Monstro no armário?

-Kagome!

-Eu só to brincando, maninho fofo do meu coração!-Imitando uma voz mimada, Kagome abraçou e beijo o rosto do irmão, que esperneou para se afastar.-E monstros debaixo da cama? Ok, parei! Parei!

POW!!!

-Isso foi a porta?

-Do banheiro, eu acho.-Kagome se levantou e foi até a janela, espiado com cuidado para fora.-É, foi a do banheiro.

Foi a vez de Souta suspirar.

-Se ele desistir... não o veremos de novo, não é?

-Ele não vai desistir, Souta.-Kagome se aproximou e abraçou o caçula.-Nunca irá.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*___Flash_Back___*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Era quase 3 da manhã. Duas horas atrás, Keiko entrou ás lágrimas em casa, e agora dormia um pouco mais calma. Ela não sabia que Akira ainda estava lá fora, sob a Goshinboku. E muito menos sabia, que sua filha mais velha saiu de casa com um cobertor, um travesseiro e um prato de comida fria que sobrou do jantar._

_-Está com fome? Frio?-Kagome perguntou, parada ás costas do pai sentado diante da árvore sagrada._

_-Kagome.-Ele murmurou o nome que havia escolhido para a filha 16 anos atrás.-Como estão?_

_-Hum?-Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e pediu com um olhar que fosse mais específico._

_-Você, Souta, sua mãe, o vovô... Como estão todos?_

_-Bem... eu acho. Não tem sido exatamente a mesma coisa depois que você partiu._

_Akira suspirou._

_-Você não tem idéia do quanto me arrependi de ter feito isso, filha._

_-Eu ouvi o que você disse pra mamãe.-Kagome sorriu.-Ela chorou por horas, sabia?_

_-Agora?_

_-Também, mas depois que você partiu. Horas, dias, quase por meses._

_-Eu pensei que ela me odiasse o bastante para comemorar minha partida. Ela só não o fez porque...-Ele arregalou os olhos e passou a mãos nos cabelos.-Oh céus. Souta! Ele havia acabado de... de..._

_-Sair das fraldas?-Kagome sorriu divertida.-Sabe, pai, não tem como odiar uma pessoa que você amou por tanto tempo. Mamãe não te odeia pelo que você fez, ela só está... ferida._

_-Eu sei. E a feri á tal ponto que não tenho certeza se posso recompensar. Eu só queria...-Ele olhou para a Goshinboku.-...uma segunda chance._

_Kagome acompanhou o olhar do pai._

_-Você me ensinou, pai: nada no mundo vem de graça._

_-Sim.-Akira concordou.-É uma pena que elas também não venham menos complicadas e difíceis._

_-E quanto mais difíceis, mais recompensador é.-A colegial olhou com um sorriso para o céu.-Você voltou até aqui esperando que a mamãe te perdoasse e permitisse que você fizesse parte de nossas vidas outra vez... Ela não vai dar tudo isso á você de graça._

_-Eu sei._

_-E por causa disso você vai desistir?_

_Akira olhou surpreso para a filha. Ela não tinha nem metade de sua idade, e tudo o que ela lhe disse eram muito sábias. Como se ela soubesse o que era lutar para entrar novamente na vida de alguém importante para o coração. Será que sua moçinha havia se apaixonado e sofrido por alguém durante os anos que esteve ausente?_

_-Kagome. Filha.-Ele pôs a mão no ombro dela.-Você está apaixonada, não é? Sofreu ou está sofrendo por amar alguém?_

_-Bom...-Ela abaixou os olhos.-Não haveria outra maneira para que eu entendesse o que você está sentindo, não é?_

_Akira sorriu._

_-Amar não é errado pra ninguém, filha. Todos nascem para amar e serem amados. Mas nem sempre é fácil.-Ele olhou para a Goshinboku.-Eu não vou desistir. Não vou desistir da sua mãe, não vou desistir de você e nem vou desistir de Souta. Eu vou lutar para conseguir ao menos o perdão das pessoas que realmente são importantes pra mim: vocês._

_-Promete que não vai desistir?_

_-Prometo._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*___Flash_Back___*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome olhou pela janela, avistando o lugar sob a Goshinboku onde seu pai havia dormido por três dias. Ele estava fazendo de tudo para conseguir o perdão da mulher e dos filhos. Mas condenar era quase tão difícil quanto perdoar, e Kagome sabia que não tinha o direito de interferir na escolha da mãe. Ela foi a que mais sofreu, e tinha o total direito de não permitir que aquele homem voltasse á fazer parte da família.

A colegial olhou para o colo. Souta dormia tranquilamente, pelo menos um pouco mais em silêncio do que o avô. O garoto ficaria arrasado se não tivesse a chance de viver momentos de filho-e-pai com Akira. Ele era pequeno demais para lembrar dos poucos que teve. O vovô não falou muito para ajudar as causas do filho. Ele também sabia que o que ele fez foi errado e que Keiko estava realmente magoada. Talvez ele entendesse melhor que a neta para não defender o próprio filho.

Kagome suspirou.

-"Estamos todos na mesma barca sem remos numa corredeira."-Pensou enquanto ajeitava o travesseiro de encosto á parede e deitou com cuidado, com as mãos sob a cabeça. Ela fitou o teto fracamente iluminado pelo abajur.-"Desde que o papai voltou, três dias atrás, todos estão dormindo no meu quarto. Não é a toa: é o único lugar na casa que a briga parece ser um pouco mais baixa. Meio que invasão de privacidade, mas sei o que é ter que ouvir os pais brigando noites á fio."-Ela olhou para o irmão mais novo. Suspirou mais uma vez.-"Fazer o que?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

E aí? O que acham?  
Não é minha primeira fanfic, mas também não é lá aquelas coisas. xP


	2. Cap 2 você não é um erro

****

**Capítulo 2 – Você não é um erro**

...Kagome...

Kagome.

-Kagome!

A colegial abriu os olhos lentamente, pesados de sono. A voz ligeiramente familiar era acompanhada de vozes alteradas e cansadas, abafadas pelas paredes. Eles ainda estavam brigando? Que horas são?

-Duas da manhã...?-Ela olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo e depois para os olhos de quem a acordou. Encontrou aqueles olhos cor de sol brilhando sob a luz fraca do abajur, cheios de curiosidade e preocupação. Então ela lembrou que deveria ter voltado aquela noite, e já podia até imaginar o hanyou com aquela careta de irritação e impaciência.-Inuyasha...

-O que diabos está acontecendo aqui, Kagome?-Ele perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro quando o vovô resmungou alguma coisa sobre yokais tentando possuir o gato gordo da família.

CRASH!!!

Souta levantou do outro lado da cama, perto do pé, sobressaltado. O vovô olhou sonâmbulo ao redor, murmurou alguma coisa sobre demônios invadindo a casa dos outros, e virou pro outro lado, roncando outra vez. Inuyasha olhou para a colegial com os olhos arregalados e Souta se encolheu e foi até a irmã em busca de conforto.

-Eles não pararam ainda?

-Ainda não, Souta. Mas não se preocupe, logo acaba.-Ela garantiu, dando suaves e gentis tapinhas na cabeça do caçula e esperou que ele se ajeitasse no pé da cama para dormir outra vez, usando suas pernas cobertas como travesseiro.-Boa noite, Inuyasha.-Ela sorriu sonolenta.

-Sua mãe está brigando feito uma louca com um estranho lá embaixo e você me deseja boa noite? Você sabe o que está acontecendo, bruxa?-Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-É, eu sei.-Ela bocejou.-O estranho é meu pai, e a mamãe infelizmente tem boas razões pra estar brigando com ele.

-Seu pai?-Inuyasha olhou assustado para o chão quando sentiu alguma coisa colidir com o teto lá embaixo, bem debaixo dele.-Você nunca me contou sobre ele.

-Você nunca perguntou.-Ela virou de bruços e abraçou o travesseiro, escondendo metade do rosto nele.

Inuyasha observou ela fechar os olhos lentamente. Olhou ao seu redor, perguntando-se porque Souta e o avô dela estavam dormindo ali. Será que tinha algo á ver com a briga? Provavelmente. No quarto de Kagome os barulhos da confusão chegavam mais abafados, até o ponto que era possível dormir um pouco. Mas ele não conseguia entender: como Kagome podia estar tão tranqüila enquanto seus pais estavam daquele jeito no andar de baixo? Souta estava mais inquieto, e dava duro para tentar ignorar os berros. O avô preferia nem se meter, então era normal ele ignorar. Mas Kagome? Ela era filha deles! Por que estava ignorando?

-"Deve ser difícil. Ela deve estar dividida entre ficar com o pai ou com a mãe se eles se separarem. Mas... será que isso já não aconteceu?" Hei, Kagome...-Ele parou quando notou que ela estava de olhos fechados, pensando que ela estava dormindo.

-Hum?-Ela abriu o olho que não estava escondido no travesseiro. Ela não parecia mais estar com sono.

-Desculpa, te acordei?

-Eu não estava dormindo. Perdi o sono.-Ela deu uma pausa, percebendo o silêncio, até que mais gritos da mãe soaram, sem acordar o avô ou irmão.-Também, quem consegue dormir outra vez com isso?-Ela sorriu. Inuyasha não.

-Como você consegue ficar tão tranqüila enquanto seus pais ficam brigando? Você não tem medo do que possa acontecer com eles?

Ela abaixou os olhos e suspirou.

-É porque eu já sei como tudo vai acabar.-Ela sorriu fraco.-Isso está acontecendo já faz três dias.

-T-três dias? Eles estão brigando assim já faz três dias?

-É.-Ela deu de ombros e se apoiou nos cotovelos pra se levantar. Ela olhou de canto com um sorriso melancólico.-Isso que você não esteve aqui para ver meu pai revidar.

Foi aí que o hanyou notou que o homem lá embaixo não estava revidando aos berros da esposa. Ele simplesmente abaixava a cabeça e deixava ela bater, estapear e xingar. Ele, antes de pular para o quarto da colegial, viu pela janela que ele tinha um olhar de culpa. Mas o que ele fez?

-O que aconteceu, Kagome?-Ele perguntou, sentando ao lado dela na cama.

Ela olhou pra ele e suspirou. Então apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e começou á contar.

-Aconteceu quando eu tinha 4 anos...

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*___Flash_Back___*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_-Vai demorar muito pra nascer, mamãe?-Ela olhou para a mãe que estava deitada no sofá. A mulher sorriu e tocou o ventre saliente._

_-Não muito, querida. É só ter paciência._

_Kagome emburrou._

_-Mas ele já ta aí dentro já faz quase 9 meses! E se ele gostar e não querer mais sair?_

_Keiko riu, até ouvir a porta abrir, surgindo por trás dela, seu marido. Seus olhos voltaram-se para o relógio na parede e suas feições já não eram mais tão calmas. Sua filha percebeu a mudança, e se afastou alguns passos._

_-Querida, hora de ir dormir. Já está tarde.-A mãe levantou-se e lançou um olhar para o marido.-Bem tarde._

_Kagome pensou em usar suas táticas de convencimento, mas ao ver a troca de olhar entre os pais, preferiu dar um abraço e um beijo em cada um e correr para o quarto dizendo um boa noite. A última coisa que ouviu antes de fechar a porta foi um impaciente 'Onde esteve até agora?'. Aquela seria a primeira noite em sua jovem vida que passaria acordada até a alvorada escutando a primeira discussão dos pais._

3 anos depois

_Sentada no sofá da casa no templo do vovô, Kagome aninhava o irmãozinho de três anos no colo. Por que sua mãe estava chorando sentada na cadeira da cozinha enquanto seu pai trazia todas aquelas malas pra dentro? E por que só as suas, da mamãe e do Souta? Por que ele não tinha feito as dele, pra começar?_

_-Você não vai ficar com a gente, papai?-Ela perguntou, confusa quando ele deixou duas malas grandes ao lado do sofá._

_-Sinto muito, querida, mas não posso. O papai vai passar um tempo longe de casa.-Ele sorriu, mas a pequena Kagome não gostou daquele sorriso._

_-E quando você vai voltar?_

_Ele sorriu aquele sorriso outra vez, e virou as costas sem responder. Estava para abrir a porta outra vez..._

_-Pai!_

_Akira virou-se, encontrando os olhos dos dois filhos. Ambos o observavam com a mesma pergunta que era fácil de entender, mesmo sem palavras: Por quê?_

_Ele não sorriu. Apenas virou-se outra vez e saiu no tempo frio de inverno. Kagome deixou Souta no sofá, passou sorrateiramente pela passagem que levava á cozinha, onde o avô e a mãe estavam, e correu para a porta. Correu ignorando a neve fria que passava de seus joelhos, e cuidadosamente desceu as escadas intermináveis do templo, até a rua. Lá havia um carro, o carro do papai, e dentro dele, uma mulher loura num vestido vermelho com uma estola negra de peles, olhando as unhas impecavelmente pintadas. Da escada, ela podia ver o ventre saliente, como o da mãe três anos atrás quando estava para ter Souta. Seu pai ia entrar no carro, os olhos vidrados na mulher e nevoados de uma maneira que Kagome só viu algumas vezes quando ele chegava em casa e á noite ela podia ouvir sons estranhos vindo do quarto dos pais. Uma vez perguntou ao avô, que bêbado deixou escapar uma palavra que ela desconhecia: luxúria. Ela não entendeu e não esteve interessada em descobrir na época. Mas agora ela queria descobrir o que era. O porque de seu pai estar entrando no carro com aquela mulher e deixando ela, a mamãe e o pequeno Souta na casa do vovô._

_-Papai?-Ela chamou mais uma vez, na esperança dele sorrir de verdade pra ela e levá-la pro calor da casa, ficando lá com eles. Mas ele virou-se com o rosto contorcido em feições sérias. De canto, ela pôde ver o olhar de desgosto da mulher, mas ignorou. Seus olhos brilhantes e azul-cinzentos, idênticos ao do pai, só queriam saber... porque._

_Mas novamente ele não disse nada. Simplesmente entrou no carro, aquecido pelo ar condicionado, e observou ela por mais alguns segundos, antes de dar a partida. Ele foi embora, no calor do aquecedor do automóvel e nos braços daquela mulher estranha, e deixou-a no frio do inverno, sem respostas. Kagome não havia dito nada, nem derramado uma lágrima. Mas seus olhos acompanharam o carro, sempre perguntando: Por quê?_  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*___Flash_Back___*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Inuyasha observou Kagome bocejar e virar pro outro lado. Já eram 4 da manhã, e ela havia adormecido quando os barulhos da briga finalmente cessaram outra vez. Ela só tinha 7 anos quando conheceu algo chamado traição. O amor entre os pais, que parecia ser perfeito, fragmentou-se ao meio. Como era sentir-se ser o fruto de um amor que não deu certo? Inuyasha olhou para Souta. O resultado de uma relação errônea, que agora era, ou não, disputado pelas metades.

-"Não..."-Ele balançou a cabeça.-"Kagome e Souta não foram um erro. Kagome me ensinou que nem mesmo eu, um meio-yokai, não fui nem sou um erro. Ela é humana, pura e perfeita. Uma pessoa perfeita como ela não pode ter sido um erro. Não quando ela me faz acreditar que eu, um hanyou imundo que devia ter sido afogado ao nascer, sou um fruto de um amor de verdade."-O meio-yokai inclinou a cabeça e deitou-a na cama, perto da de Kagome, fitando os cabelos negros espalhando-se no travesseiro como um leque de seda.-"Você não é um erro, Kagome."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**E é isso aí. Essa história só tem mais dois capítulos. ^^  
O que estão achando? Boa? Ruim? Péssima?  
Queria saber se tem alguém gostando. Reviews, please? ó.ò**

Ps.: Se alguém aí prefere ler em inglês, eu estou traduzindo para o inglês também. Mais tarde vou terminar de traduzir o capítulo 2 pro inglês e postar.

**See ya! ^^ **

**  
V V V V V**


	3. Cap 3 Posso perdoar, mas não esquecer

**Capítulo 3 – Posso perdoar, mas não esquecer.**

-Keiko...

-Aquela piranha enganou você com aquela barriga falsa, tomou o dinheiro da venda da casa e de tudo mais que eu e você trabalhamos JUNTOS pra conseguir, e agora você volta esperando que eu o aceite de braços abertos? Sinto muito, Akira: não vai acontecer.-Ela cruzou os braços e encostou-se na porta trancada do banheiro. Ela nunca o perdoaria pelo que fez.

-Eu sei que o que fiz foi um erro, Keiko. Um erro terrível, e que eu deveria queimar no inferno por isso, mas por favor, eu imploro uma segunda chance.

Na escada, Inuyasha e Kagome esgueiraram-se para ter um ponto de visão e audição melhor, sem serem pegos. Escondidos na beirada da parede, Kagome estava deitada de bruços no chão, e Inuyasha equilibrando-se com as mãos por cima dela, sussurrava em seu ouvido o que sua audição mais apurada captava da conversa/briga.

-Acha que eles vão se acertar, Inuyasha?-Ela murmurou o mais silenciosa possível. Ele olhou pra baixo, pra ela.

-Eu não sei, Kagome, mas justo você vai perder as esperanças?

-Eu não disse isso.-Ela fitou o pai ajoelhado diante da porta do banheiro, os punhos fechados contra a madeira escura.-Só... queria ter um pai outra vez. Não é só o Souta que sente falta de um.

-Kagome...-O hanyou diria alguma coisa para lhe dar conforto, mas Keiko começou novamente.

-Você não tem idéia... do quanto você me machucou naqueles dias, Akira.-Ela murmurou aos soluços, tão baixo que mesmo Inuyasha estava tendo dificuldades para ouvi-la.-Eu pergunto: você pensou nas crianças? Pensou em Kagome? Em Souta?

Inuyasha sentiu Kagome enrijecer debaixo dele. A imagem da pequena Kagome de 7 anos, no meio da neve e do frio, com os olhos suplicando respostas ao pai. Ele teria pensado nela e no filho mais novo antes de partir? A mesma pergunta na mente do hanyou, pairava com ainda mais intensidade na mente de Kagome. Akira teria pensando em pelo menos UM deles antes de ir embora?

-Não...-Ele abaixou a cabeça, um soluço escapando junto ás palavras.-Não pensei. Mas pensei muito depois que me dei conta do erro terrível que cometi. E eu tenho certeza que você está arrependida de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós. Arrependida de ter confiado em mim. Arrependida de...

-Não estou arrependida, Akira.-A voz de Keiko soou firme.-Eu nunca poderia me arrepender de ter tido Kagome e Souta. É por causa deles que não me arrependo de ter te conhecido, me apaixonado por você, casado com você. Não me arrependo de nenhum de nossos momentos juntos, pois é pelo resultado deles que eu continuo vivendo, FELIZ. Você se arrepende de ter tido a Kagome e o Souta comigo?

Inuyasha sentiu Kagome ficar ainda mais rígida.

-Claro que não, Keiko! Nossos filhos são lindos!

-E o filho que você teve com ela? Também era lindo como os nossos?-Ela disse sarcástica.

-Ela... nunca esteve grávida.

-Ha! Disso eu já sabia, seu idiota! Ela te deu um pé na bunda e você vem choramingando como o cachorro que você é esperando que eu te dê conforto.

-Keiko...

Inuyasha sentiu-se ofendido agora, mas Kagome levou uma das mãos pra cima e tocou o rosto dele, como se dissesse 'tudo bem, ela não estava falado de você'.

-...eu fiquei feliz de ter levado um pé na bunda. Porque eu percebi que cometi esse erro. O erro de ter me envolvido com outra mulher. E prometi a mim mesmo que não o faria de novo, mesmo que você não me aceitasse de volta. Você é a minha única, Keiko. Minha Keiko.

Silêncio.

-Por Deuses, Keiko! Eu te amo! Você é tudo o que eu preciso! Você e as crianças! Eu não preciso de mais nada!

Mais silêncio. Mas dessa vez, a porta do banheiro entreabriu. A mulher olhou para o marido, EX-marido, de forma crítica.

-Por que só voltou agora?

-Porque eu tive que recuperar todas as coisas que vendi, e que lutamos JUNTOS pra conseguir.-Ele puxou um envelope do bolso.-Eu comprei de volta a casa que vendi, e todos os pertences que tínhamos. Mesmo que não me aceitar de volta, quero que assine isso.-Ele passou o papel pela porta entreaberta.-Tudo ficará no seu nome.

-E você?-Ela perguntou friamente.

-Eu só preciso de você, querida. Eu sei que você não precisa de mim, mas eu não vivo sem você.-Ele mordeu os soluços.-Por favor... me dê uma chance.

Inuyasha e Kagome engoliram em seco, pensando "diz que sim!". Inuyasha olhou para Kagome e para a porta do quarto dela atrás de si, pensando em Souta.

-"O pai deles foi um canalha, com certeza. Mas eu sinto que ele está realmente arrependido. Por que a Sra. Higurashi não vê isso? Feh, claro. Porque é difícil pra ela perdoar o que ele fez."

-Prometo que serei um marido melhor pra você, e um pai melhor para nossas crianças.

Keiko riu fria.

-Para Souta, talvez. Mas e Kagome? Ela já tem 16 anos e aposto que lembra muito bem do que você fez.

-Você... contou pra ela?

-Kagome não é ingênua como você pensa, Akira. Eu não contei nada á ela, mas ela sabe. Ela lembra o que aconteceu entre nós, e agora ela entende. E aí? Como espera que ela te aceite? E Souta? Ele pode não lembrar bem, mas sabe que você nos abandonou. Como espera que ele te aceite de volta?

-Eu sei... que eu abri uma ferida em nossa família que é impossível de cicatrizar, Keiko. Mas eu voltei disposto á começar tudo outra vez. Eu só quero que vocês me dêem uma segunda chance.

Keiko suspirou.

-Eu te perdôo, Akira.-Ela ouviu ele suspirar de alívio, mas imediatamente o cortou.-Mas mesmo assim não posso esquecer o que você me fez. Vá embora. Não é bem vindo aqui.

Com as esperanças descendo pelo ralo, Kagome abaixou a cabeça entre os braços e deixou as lágrimas descerem, mas lutando contra os soluços.

-Kagome...

Inuyasha encostou o rosto no rosto dela.

-Ele vai embora, Inuyasha. Ele vai embora e nunca mais vamos vê-lo de novo. E agora?

-Calma, Kagome. Não chora. Eu estou aqui com você.-O hanyou não sabia o que fazer para acalmá-la. Abaixou o rosto um pouco mais e beijou suas lágrimas, enquanto fazia uma massagem gentil nas costas dela. Descasando a cabeça gentilmente sobre a cabeça dela, ele deixou uma orelha atenta quando Akira se levantou, pronto pra desistir, mas não sem uma última tentativa.

-Se lembra, querida... aquele dia sob a árvore?

-Como posso esquecer? Você me pediu em casamento aquele dia.

-Sim. E se lembra... do que você me disse? Que você só queria que eu fosse feliz?

-Sim?

-E eu te disse que só seria feliz ao seu lado?

-Lembro como se fosse ontem. Mas aonde quer chegar?

-Bem... aqui estou.

Inuyasha espiou com um dos olhos quando ouviu a Sra. Higurashi se levantar lentamente recostada á porta do banheiro. Suas orelhas empinaram e ele ergueu a cabeça quando viu a passagem abrir alguns centímetros, e Keiko olhou para o marido com os olhos marejados outra vez, mas com um sentimento diferente neles.

-Você... está falando sério,... não está?

Akira sorriu amorosamente.

-Eu te amo, Keiko. Você é a mulher da minha vida.-Ele então sorriu brincalhão e virou as costas.-Pena que sou imperfeito demais para uma mulher tão perfeita como você...

Ele não deu nem o primeiro passo para a porta, e Keiko saiu do banheiro, agarrou seu pulso e o puxou para si, beijando-o apaixonadamente pela primeira vez em tantos anos de separação.

Inuyasha sorriu e cutucou Kagome para ela ver o que estava acontecendo. A colegial sentiu os olhos ainda marejados, mas de alegria. Sentiu Inuyasha deslizar uma das mãos por cima das suas e entrelaçar os dedos. Ela apertou a mão dele carinhosamente.

Quando Keiko e Akira se afastaram do beijo, ele suspirou de alegria.

-Ah, Keiko...-Ela o calou com um dedo sobre os lábios.

-Não fala besteira, se não eu te mato.

Mais um beijo se seguiu, e dessa vez, Akira pegou sua mulher nos braços, levando-a para as escadas. Inuyasha segurou Kagome e a arrastou para um canto mais escuro para não serem vistos. Os dois prenderam a respiração quando o casal seguiu para o quarto de casal. Assim que a porta fechou, os dois se levantaram e foram para o quarto da colegial.

Inuyasha entrou e cruzou os braços, observando Kagome cuidadosamente fechar a porta. Em seguida ela virou pra ele e se lançou rindo em seus braços, fazendo os dois caírem na cama, acordando Souta.

-Hei, o que está acontecendo?-O garoto perguntou assustado.

-Nosso pai voltou, Souta. Deu tudo certo.-Kagome o pegou num abraço de urso, que o garoto retribuiu alegre.

-Jura?

-Eu disse que tudo ia dar certo, seu bobo! Mas como sempre, você nunca acredita em mim!

Inuyasha relaxou na cama enquanto assistia os dois irmãos se abraçando e chorando de alegria. Ele notou que o avô 'dormindo' estava sorrindo como um bobo, ainda babando no travesseiro. Ah, mas esse velhote não o enganava. Não mesmo.

Depois de comemorar por um tempo, eles tomaram um susto quando viram que já era umas 4 da manhã. Souta se acomodou num colchão que Kagome havia preparado pra ele mas não usou até então, enquanto Kagome se acomodava para dormir. Inuyasha sentou ao lado da cama, de vigília como sempre.

-Hei, Inuyasha.-Kagome sussurrou para não acordar os outros.

-Hum?

-Eu só queria dizer... obrigada.

-Por que está me agradecendo, Kagome?-Ele olhou confuso por cima do ombro.

-Por... ter ficado ao meu lado quando eu precisava de alguém. Significou... muito pra mim.

-Feh. Não agradeça, bruxa.-Ele virou-se, corando.-Você... faria o mesmo por mim.

-Bom, eu estava pensando também...-Ela ficou sem jeito.-Nós estamos em segurança aqui. Não existem yokais aqui, e não precisa ficar de vigília. Por que não tenta dormir e relaxar um pouco?

Inuyasha entendeu que pra fazer isso, ele teria que deitar em algum lugar. E não haviam mais colchões sobrando.

-Se... você não se importar...-Ele respondeu, aceitando a proposta. Ele não era nenhum tarado, mas também não estava a fim de ficar acordado ouvindo os sons do outro quarto.

-Claro que não. Vá em frente.-Kagome respondeu, dando espaço para Inuyasha. Ele deitou ao lado dela, mantendo distância para conservar o espaço pessoal dos dois. Eles só iriam dormir juntos, no bom sentido! Não queria o avô ou o irmão dela tendo idéias pela manhã.

* * *

**V V V V V**


End file.
